Insomnia
by bedstories
Summary: Cupcake can't sleep. She's been awake for four hours straight! How can that be! But, a surprise visit at 1:30am might help her get to sleep...


1:23…1:24…1:25…Cupcake shot her eyes open and grunted, sitting up on her bed. She took a look at her clock and growled, covering her face with a pillow. 1:26…1:27…1:28…she didn't know what was keeping her awake for so long. Her eyes got tired when they closed, but sleep just didn't come to wrap her in its arms. So she remained up and alert for four hours straight. Ugh. 1:29…1:30…1:31…knock, knock, knock! Three knocks on her window told her she had a surprise visit.

"Jack?" she asked, raising her head with a jolt. (Even after she got teased and spit at school, she believed in Jack Frost with all her heart.) She left her pillow aside and walked to the window to see who it was. Nope. It wasn't Jack Frost. It was the Sandman, happily waving at her and tapping on the window so she could let him in. She furrowed her brows, her mouth a perfect O, as she opened the window to let the little guy in. He nodded once and floated in, looking around the room with his hands over his chest and a very calm smile on his lips. The cold was biting, so Cupcake closed the window as soon as a gust of wind brushed her hair. She shuddered a little before looking at Sandy again.

"Sandy? What are you doing here?" Cupcake asked, walking to the middle of the room, watching him in confusion. He was passing a finger through the picture of a ballerina, and turned his head to see her. He smiled and made a picture of her and an eye.

"You came to see me?" she reasoned. He nodded, clapping silently. She didn't quite get it.

"Why?" she sighed. He looked up, a tad frustrated, and made a lot of pictures above his head in a row, which only made her get more confused.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, wait up, Sandy! Go slowly, okay?" she said, her hands over his shoulders. He took a deep breath and sighed, still soundless, and made strands of dreamsand all over the room. He made a bed with a child on it _(that's me?), _and she was moving and shifting restlessly on the bed. Then he made a sand-cloud and him throwing strands of dremsand all over the room. They floated around like they were really going to a child's house, and Cupcake couldn't help but touch one. One turned into her favorite animal: a horse, and it nuzzled against her cheek.

Lastly, the mini-Sandman on a cloud noticed her restlessly shifting and made a surfboard, surfing to where the bed was. Cupcake smiled. He was narrating what he wanted to say perfectly. When the mini Sandman reached the bed, the girl got up, hugged the sandman, then he threw some dreamsand at her, making her fall on the bed, fast asleep. It looked very funny. She giggled as the sand started fading away, some of it snowing here and there, covering her bed and the inside of her boots.

"Ha-ha. You came to help me sleep? Not to visit me?" she asked once more, raising an eyebrow playfully. He moved his head from side to side, in a "so-so" movement, and held two fingers at her, his eyes wide open.

"Okay, two purposes: to see me and to help me sleep. I got it." She smiled, sitting on the bed. Then, she lay down on the bed, adding, "You better get to work then. _I _have church tomorrow and_ you _have a job to do on the other side of the globe, right?"

He nodded, sighing silently, and floated right above her as she covered herself with the sheets. Then she got an idea. She made like she was about to sleep, and when he was about to throw her some dreamsand, she sat up with a jolt.

"Did you fail to send me a dream and you came to give it to me personally as redemption?!" she said, grinning mischievously, her tone of voice accusing. He gasped, turning back startled, and shook his head, in an "No! It was a mistake!" way. She laughed as he tried to explain himself desperately with fast figures above his head again.

"Chill, Sandy, I was joking. I must be pretty high up on your list to have you come to my house at two in the morning to help me sleep." She said, resting her head on her second pillow and hugging the first one. He passed a hand through his golden hair, shrugging bashfully, and then flicked his wrists, ready for his job.

"Good night, Sandy." She whispered just before closing her eyes. He smiled as he made the dreamsand above her head, creating a special dream just for her while she fell asleep. Once he was done, he hurried to the window to get back to his job. After all, it was about to be bedtime over in China. But something stopped him. He turned back to the sleeping girl, slightly snoring, and he stared at her. She really was special to him. Like she said, she was number one on his list. He decided to stay a moment, just to watching her sleep and watching his wonderful dream develop over her head. She was dreaming about flying on a unicorn, since she was obsessed with those magical creatures. He liked them too, as a matter of fact. But not to her extent. As soon as the clock hit 2:30, he placed a kiss on her forehead and flew away towards the Pacific, satisfied with his half hour break.

**A/N: This was a writing challenge Bunny's daughter and I made. We hooked the rest of the Guardians without kids (Jack and Bunny already had Jamie and Sophie) and made three pairs. Monty/Tooth, Pippa/North, and Cupcake/Sandy. I chose to write about Cupcake/Sandy. Here's this very short, very bad drabble I made for the pair. I don't know if it's as good as Tribute, but that's for you guys to say. Whataya think? Needs improving? Perfect just the way it is?**


End file.
